gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Callofduty4
I understand but... I under stand I deserved that block, and I'm not aruging that I don't, I was surprised I didn't get anything longer, I'm going to try reading The Child Called 'It', so far it's been working wonders on me, and I think once that month is over, maybe I'll be more mature, but please, I stress the maybe. I hate to mention his name, but I'm just saying, I don't understand how Bord gets away with it, and you actully talk in a happy mood about me being blocked. He has also been warned not to talk to me, and to just pretend I had never hit Create Account. I got into a small dispute with EightOhEight, trying to explain myself (read my new quote, I even admit I'm a jackass), and who do you guess burns into OUR (808 and my) conversation. I'll give you a hint, he's RLLY BORD, and I think he deserves a strict warning, or a block, but he deserves the former of the two, as he did break a warning. I can't help but get angry at how I get banned for harassment and indimitation, for someone who started tossing mud at me first (political term). He contionously harrased me when I tried to start over, and even called me a jackass and a bitch, before I did, and I was simply returning the favor. I'm not argueing about being blocked, and I'm just saying, I'm not the only shady person under the tree (Old Ku Klux Klan word for a guilty man, but I'm not a kkk member) Notice:If anyone else reads this, this is regarding the Call of Duty wiki, and it sure beats Grand Theft Auto like Tiger's wife beats him. Peter Griffen Boy 22:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki I'm trying to find a new wiki I can edit, and I'll think I'll try at the Made Up Charachters wiki, hope no one touched my Modern Warfare Four. Peter Griffen Boy 22:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna stop bothering you. Anyway, if you need anymore userboxes, I'll make them. They're pretty fun to make, here's one of my favorites File:Wawspringfield.jpg I copied this from Saints UMP.45, it was one of my first userboxes, never used it though. How I'd improve WAW *When you shoot someone, in the face with a bazooka, they're right leg will not come off, they're head, a large amount of the spine and body will follow *When shooting Armsel with a PTRS you see gore, when shooting him with a pistol, he will not jump into the air. *The PTRS would be a mounted gun on vehicle maps (around fifteen hits would take a tank from the front, around five from the back), not a scoped rifle, that would be impractical, as it would be impossible to aim correctly *Why would Dimitir go for a bolt-action rifle, when going to take out three Nazis, with MP-40s, when he had a SEMI-AUTOMATIC pistol *MGs being carried and used like they do is nearly impossible, as they would overheat and be very heavy to use, normally it took two men to operate a mounted one, and it was still difficult. Infinity Ward made theirs overheat, and they were a rare sight un-mounted *Honestly, how the hell can someone survive sliced in the wrist, and they're watch working fine? *Shooting someone once withg a BAR to the head will not make it come off. *Banzai charges were not used as a simple attack, they were used in a time of sure deafeat. Plus, them just screaming BANZAI is unaccuarte, it would be "Emperor BANZAI!" only a few Suns can speak correct Japanease. *Sullivan being killed like that is impractical, who opens a door when they hear enemies coming, get back and aim down your sights, the second that door peeps open, boom and done. *Obtaining the rank General is very hard and takes a long time, how can just one at least sixty year old man run that fast, he runs even faster then his body guards. *Dimitri being burnt by flamethrowers would surely kill him like they did in Vendetta. Sorry for being lengthy, but I honestly got nothing better do, and I would post this as a blog, but I'm banned. Peter Griffen Boy 23:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I was wonderin'... I know my messages are plentyful, but since you banned me I got nothing better to do, besides go hang out by the beer store and buy beer then drink it. I was wondering if we were still chumps (my signature word, I called it. If you use it you're Foley's new bitch, sorry Ramirez). Plus you and 808 seem to be being Bord's bodyguards. He's said some rather rude things to new users (and I mean NEW users). When someone simply asks him to stop, he will not and admins take his side, and that is why Chia opposed him for RFA. Hey look it's Cod4 :) EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 20:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC)